


Как мы с Дональдом Трампом вора нашли

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Original Work
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: В мотеле украли бриллиант. Без Дональда Трампа найти его ну никак не получается, что ты будешь делать!





	

**Author's Note:**

> ТУТ ПРАВДА ЕСТЬ ТРАМП! Буквально с самого начала. И немного не самой высокой лексики, а также повествование от первого лица, диалог с читателем и прочие штуки, свойственные байкам. И цитаты из Трампа. Фик написан на ФБ-2016 для команды неполицейских детективов по заданию, которым была вот эта картинка: http://imgur.com/8gJ7imQ.jpg

Работай я в полиции, сразу бы в психушку попросился, ей-Богу. И меня бы отпустили без разговоров. Но я — частный детектив, и если мне хочется питаться не только дрянными гамбургерами, а отпуск проводить дальше собственного гаража, надо не по психушкам отлёживаться, а вкалывать. Но мысль такая была.

Хотя, если вдуматься, оно не так уж и дико. День у меня был безумный. Сначала я облазил этот чёртов номер в чёртовом мотеле, пока не выучил наизусть каждую нитку в покрывале и каждую трещину в полу. Потом приехал домой, разогрел пиццу, проснулся от отчаянного писка микроволновки, поел, расслабляясь под телевизор, и заснул. В телевизоре разорялся Трамп. Потому всё так и вышло.

Мне приснился Трамп. Ну, то есть мне приснился чёртов мотель, и как будто я залез на кровать и смотрю на чёртово зеркало на стене, а потом вдруг перевожу взгляд вниз — а у кровати, оказывается, стоит Трамп! Трясёт своим чубом, рот до ушей, а сам, стыдно сказать, голый. Только срам прикрыт какой-то бумажкой, торчащей из кобуры. Думаю, это был черновик речи. И вот стоит, значит, этот Трамп, лыбится, а потом пальцем в меня тычет и говорит: «Для миллиардеров работа и удовольствие — это одно и то же». И начинает ходить взад-вперёд по номеру и разглагольствовать, только я ни словечка не помню. Я помню, как лампа упала. Когда он в первый раз прошёл мимо кровати, она и упала.

Тут, наверное, надо всё-таки рассказать по порядку. Я взялся за это дело, потому что меня попросил хороший друг, мой бывший однокашник. Он сейчас прокурор в Канаде, так что ему всё равно, что мы нарушаем закон, не обращаясь в полицию. В общем, его младший брат потерял бриллиант, точнее, его украли (бриллиант, не брата). Ситуация, конечно, дебильная: Стив Корнерс, брат моего друга, вёз из Канады в США некоторые ценности, принадлежащие компании, где он работал. Подробности я рассказывать не могу, сами понимаете, да и имя парня изменено, просто надо же как-то его называть. И вот среди этих ценностей был тот самый бриллиант. Почему, имея в багаже всяких штук на три миллиона долларов, этот дебил решил заночевать в дешёвом мотеле, я не знаю; он сам лепечет что-то про безопасность и про то, что какие-то парни прозванивали дорогие гостиницы и спрашивали, не остановился ли он там. В любом случае, он снял на ночь номер и честно выходил из него только один раз — попросить девушку на ресепшене утром разбудить его. Телефонов в номерах эта дыра не предусматривала.

Наутро Стив обнаружил, что все ценности на месте, кроме самой дорогой — бриллианта. Полагаю, в компании, которой принадлежали все эти цацки, ему здорово намылили бы шею, поэтому он бросился за помощью ко всем подряд, и его брат позвонил мне. Он знал, что я работаю частным детективом и не стану поднимать шум и вызывать полицию.

Я, конечно, расспросил Стива, почему он боится копов не меньше, чем боссов. Тот проблеял какую-то невнятицу о том, что сделка не совсем законная, где-то не уплачены налоги, часть ценностей вообще-то принадлежит служащему компании, который к тому же непосредственный начальник Стива, и какие пошлины — из тех, что заплатили — за них оплатила компания, узнают — голову снесут... В общем, мутно там всё, но это не моё дело. По-моему, Стив врёт, а может, ему врут, а может, и то, и другое.

Главное для меня — что бриллиант был, а потом его не стало. И что другие ценности при этом не пропали. На всякий случай я облазил весь номер, осторожно протискиваясь между комодом и кроватью, потому что расстояние между ними было совсем крохотное; между кроватью и шкафом имелось чуть больше пространства, там можно было даже сесть или лечь на пол и посмотреть, не закатился ли бриллиант под шкаф.

Да, сначала я подумал, что, может быть, бриллиант никто и не крал вовсе. Учитывая, как Стив хранил всё это барахло, он мог просто вывалиться из кармана, когда он снимал пиджак. Да, существуют недоумки, которые просто заворачивают бриллиант в одноразовую салфетку и суют в карман. Я не спросил ничего. Я просто посмотрел на этого идиота. Но он, на удивление, не стал лепетать, а твёрдо сказал, что его пасли в поезде, и он в сортире перепрятал бриллиант вот так по-дурацки, и ещё кое-что перепрятал, а ночью ему приставили нож к горлу прямо в купе, обшарили его сумку и забрали пафосные футляры для драгоценностей. Была ночь, поезд уже тормозил на каком-то полустанке, грабители спешили и не проверили, есть ли в футлярах что-нибудь. Надо полагать, теперь они очень злы.

Чем дольше я всё это слушал, тем меньше мне хотелось заниматься его делом. Но наши желания — лишь пыль на ткани реальности, и я принялся расспрашивать персонал мотеля. Персонал, конечно, ничего не знал; а вы бы знали что-нибудь, работай вы в дешёвом клоповнике и нечаянно найди бриллиант (или получи долю за его похищение)? Стив тоже не помнил, топтался ли кто-то поблизости от номера: он очень устал и хотел только поскорее лечь спать.

Откровенно говоря, какое-то время Стива я подозревал больше, чем кого-либо ещё. Но потом мне приснился чёртов Трамп, и когда он вальяжно двинулся к шкафу, с комода упала лампа.

Сначала я тупо смотрел на эту лампу, а потом заорал: «Даааааааа!!!» и слетел с кровати. Больно ударился, между прочим, потому что слетел на самом деле, а не только во сне.

Я всё понял. Трамп мне подсказал! Я торопливо одевался и прокручивал в голове эту картину падающей лампы, чтобы не забыть, ведь сны так часто забываются напрочь.

Там такой узкий проход, что человек, которому надо быстро достать бриллиант из кармана пиджака, пока Стив не вернулся, наверняка свернёт лампу, ломанувшись к шкафу. Или осторожно протиснется мимо неё — если он привык тут ходить; одним словом, если он из персонала мотеля.

Камера на выходе зафиксировала несколько выходящих человек: трёх мужчин и четырёх женщин. Никто из них не носил перчаток. Мусорных корзин по дороге от номера до выхода нет, одна стоит только у стойки ресепшена. То есть вор или не надел перчатки, или выбросил их у стойки, и тогда девушка-портье в деле, или был одним из персонала. Если мне повезло и вор был без перчаток (ну мало ли, вдруг он тоже идиот), то он должен был свернуть лампу, а потом быстро поднять её и поставить на место, оставив на ней отпечатки пальцев.

Могли ли похитители знать, что Стив ни за что не обратится к копам? Если да, то и перчатки им, по идее, ни к чему. Впрочем, ручку шкафа, похоже, вытерли платком, но довольно небрежно: осталась половина отпечатка пальца горничной, работавшей на прошлой неделе. С лампой могло повезти больше, ну могло же, а?

Я успел. Горничная решила, что третий час ночи — самое подходящее время, чтобы убраться наконец в номере, в котором накануне произошло преступление. Я наорал на эту дурищу и бросился к лампе. Я брал её так, словно это была лампа Аладдина, сулившая мне несметные сокровища. Я сыпал на её поверхность порошок, затаив дыхание, как будто мне должны были открыться тайны сокровищ ацтеков.

И они открылись. Ну, ацтеков не ацтеков, но отпечатки пальцев, которые явно пытались торопливо стереть и не стёрли полностью, я заполучил. Они были самыми свежими и перекрывали отпечатки пальцев всё той же горничной, работавшей на прошлой неделе. Мда, нечасто здесь вытирают пыль.

— Молодец, мистер Трамп! — вполголоса сказал я.

Теперь молодцом предстояло стать мне: надо было выяснить у копов, не знакомы ли им мои пальчики, не рассказывая ничего толком. Ну, в этом-то я мастак, да и лицензия частного детектива делает некоторые вопросы лишними.

Домой я приехал под утро и всё-таки завалился спать. Трамп немедленно появился снова; он с невозмутимым видом вытирал пыль в номере, рассказывая мне о том, что тот, кто однажды предал, в трудную минуту сделает это снова, и призывая голосовать за себя. «Сделаем Америку великой вместе!» — пафосно воскликнул он, взмахнув метёлкой, и посмотрел на меня укоризненно. Кажется, знал, что голосовать за него я не собираюсь. Потом покачал головой и очень осуждающим тоном сказал: «Почаще смотритесь в зеркало: вы должны гордиться тем, что в нем отражается. Если вы выглядите неопрятно, таким же будет и ваш бизнес», — и задвинул ящик комода.

Бреясь утром, я вспомнил эту фразу и подумал, что Трампу, конечно, спасибо за отличный совет, но его бенефис в моих снах явно пора заканчивать. Потом мне пришла в голову какая-то свежая мысль, но тут позвонил Стив и рассказал, что он! Вспомнил! Вы понимаете, какое счастье! Он вспомнил, что в тот вечер, когда он заселился в номер, по этажу всё время ходила горничная и убирала пустые номера, и когда он вышел из номера, она как раз затаскивала пылесос в очередную дверь. Я вздохнул и снова поехал в мотель.

Горничной не было: отбыла на обеденный перерыв. Я снова зашёл в злополучный номер; перед глазами встал пафосный Трамп. Я посмотрел на комод и хлопнул себя по лбу. Я дурак! Надо доверять миллиардерам, особенно если они сидят в твоей голове. Эти парни умеют делать бизнес.

Я вытащил телефон и набрал номера Стива.

— Послушайте, — сказал вместо приветствия, — припомните-ка, когда вы вернулись в номер, ящик комода был приоткрыт?

— Да, верхний! — мгновенно отозвался Стив. — Я ещё больно стукнулся о него.

Я кивнул: мой бок тоже встретился с коварным ящиком.

— А из ваших вещей ничего не пропало?

— Я посмотрю, — с сомнением ответил Стив и отключился. А я сел на кровать и стал ждать: или его звонка, или появления горничной.

Стив позвонил первым.

— Галстук,— сообщил он, — красный галстук в тёмно-серую косую полоску.

Я пару секунд подумал и спросил:

— В нём не было случайно потайного кармашка?

— Был! — радостно вскричал голос в телефоне. — Изнутри.

— Понятно, спасибо, — ответил я и пошёл снова пересматривать запись с камеры.

Человек в красном галстуке обнаружился, конечно же. Довольно потирая руки, я дождался горничную.

Это была немолодая женщина, крашеная блондинка с усталым взглядом серых глаз. Я ей изрядно надоел: мы говорили уже в четвёртый раз. Но теперь я точно знал, как сделать эту беседу последней.

— Послушайте, Мэгги, — мягко сказал я, — не знаю, что он пообещал вам, но с этим делом связано очень много людей, которые любят ломать ноги и резать глотки. Для вас безопаснее рассказать всё мне. Я всё равно найду этого парня, которому вы помогли, но если мне придётся делать это по официальным каналам, вас привлекут как соучастницу. Я знаю, что он пообещал вам деньги, что рассказал немного, потому что спешил. Знаю, что на нём был костюм без галстука, серый с искрой, и белая рубашка. У меня есть его отпечатки пальцев. Вы прятали его в одном из пустых номеров, да? И подали ему сигнал, когда постоялец вышел? А потом открыли для него второй выход с этажа, чтобы они с Корнерсом разминулись, так ведь?

Мэгги посмотрела на меня хмуро.

— Послушайте, если он уже перевёл вам деньги, то отобрать их не успеет, а если нет, то вы их и не дождётесь. Вы же не хотите в тюрьму, Мэгги? У вас двое детей-подростков, я правильно помню?

Ну, в общем, она раскололась. И — спасибо Трампу! — я узнал от неё самое важное: имя. Вряд ли оно настоящее, конечно, но парень открывал при Мэгги кошелёк и засветил права. А Мэгги и правда очень не хотела в тюрьму.

Я, конечно, блефовал; Корнерс никогда бы не обратился в полицию. Потому вор и позволил себе заявиться без перчаток. Эти ребята насмотрелись сериалов и совсем забыли, что снимать отпечатки пальцев умеют не только копы. Но у вора было мало времени и он не успел бы рассказать горничной много. Даже если Стива вели от самого вокзала, подготовиться было некогда: он сам не знал, в каком клоповнике остановится. А его не вели, раз обзванивали дорогие гостиницы...

Стоп, я дурак. Это разные люди! Вор ведь не просто так стырил галстук с потайным кармашком, хотя на нём был пиджак с карманами и штаны, тоже с карманами. Я подумал и позвонил в полицию. Хорошо быть частным детективом: помимо тех копов, которые тебя ненавидят, есть и те, кто готов тебе помочь.

Так и есть: в ту ночь в полицию поступило сообщение о том, что какие-то парни зажали и шмонают дядечку в костюме, а тот орёт: «У меня ничего нет, я не взял ничего, идите берите сами!». Когда подъехал патруль, на месте никого не было.

Кто же за тобой так старательно охотится, Стив? Что такое ты везёшь и в чём соврал мне особенно сильно? Я снова набрал его номер.

— Стив, вам говорит о чём-нибудь имя Джозеф Пауэрс?

Он помолчал, потом сдавленно ответил:

— Да. Это тип из... моей компании, он давно хочет подсидеть моего босса, а теперь выдалась отличная возможность. Этот бриллиант... Ну, в общем, остальные ценности перевозились легально. А этот бриллиант... Я не знаю ничего точно, я не такая большая шишка, но подозреваю, что его украли из партии... не скажу чего, коммерческая тайна.

Я кивнул в трубку. У кого Канада покупает бриллианты партиями, не так уж сложно установить.

— В общем, — продолжал Стив, — если генеральному принести этот бриллиант, это доказательство махинаций моего босса. Он как минимум вылетит из корпорации, как максимум сядет в тюрьму. А Пауэрс займёт его место. Проще говоря, я пропал. Что же мне делать теперь?

— Просить убежища в Пуэрто-Рико, надо полагать,— честно ответил я.— И впредь думать, что вы соглашаетесь перевозить. А что за бандиты?

— Да не знаю я! — взвыл Стив. — Видимо, кто-то знает, что курьер без охраны везёт ценности.

— А почему курьер без охраны? — настаивал я.

— Спросите генерального, — огрызнулся Стив, — какие налоги он не хочет платить. Перевозка ценностей через границу — дорогое удовольствие вообще-то.

— А брату прокурора точно можно таким заниматься? — не удержался я.

— Нельзя, — упавшим голосом согласился Стив. — Думаете, у него тоже будут проблемы?

— Уверен, — безжалостно подтвердил я. — Ладно, попробуем перехватить вашего Пауэрса.

Финал этой истории был не из тех, которые я люблю. Перехватить Пауэрса удалось; собственно, это сделали именно те бандиты, любители грабить курьеров, едущих без охраны. Оказывается, такие глупости из экономии делают многие, и определённая тренировка помогает отличать настороженные лица и бегающие глаза людей, в карманах которых есть чем поживиться. Обшарив Стива в поезде и ничего не найдя, парни сильно обиделись и решили всё же отобрать у него то, что уже считали своей добычей. Пауэрса они увидели в окне пустого номера, потому что Пауэрс был дурак и зажёг свет. Он ничего не делал, очень явно ждал, и они заподозрили, что этот парень в деле. Поэтому, когда он вышел из мотеля, его прижали и стали очень убедительно врать, что знают, кто он и зачем пошёл в мотель. Он выдал себя неосторожными словами, они обшарили все его карманы, но ничего не отыскали. Пауэрс увидел неподалёку синий проблесковый маячок и заорал: «Полиция!», после чего его немедленно прирезали, забросили в машину и увезли. В тихом месте обшарили ещё раз, бриллиант так и не нашли и выбросили труп. Полиция его обнаружила, мне рассказал об этом старинный приятель, и я своими руками вытащил из красного галстука бриллиант. Хорошо быть частным детективом, который время от времени оказывает полиции услуги: от тебя не ждут пакостей. Зато я помог опознать тело, а мне рассказали, кто его прирезал. Копы в наше время работают неплохо, у них даже среди бродяг осведомители. Банду взяли благодаря показаниям свидетеля, и Стив даже вышел сухим из воды. Его никто не упоминал, бандитам был совершенно ни к чему ещё один эпизод в послужном списке. Я вернул Стиву бриллиант и велел больше не подставлять так ни брата, ни собственную жопу.

Дурень сбивчиво благодарил меня и трясущимися руками давил на кнопки, переводя мне гонорар, а я думал о Трампе.

Нет, голосовать за него я, конечно, не буду. Но если он приснится мне ещё пару раз, протестовать не начну. В конце концов, в моей работе даже Дональд Трамп может стать, как это он выразился, «инструментом, позволяющим достичь четко сформулированных целей».

Слышишь, парень? Я уже твои изречения наизусть учу. Снись давай, впереди ещё много нераскрытых дел, а у нас с тобой неплохо получается, не так ли?


End file.
